This application relates to puzzles for personal amusement and recreation, and more specifically to those puzzles presenting geometric and color-based challenges.
Several puzzles challenge a user to solve various geometric riddles with a number of two- or three-dimensional pieces. The most basic of these is a set of small cubes for small children that can be stacked. Other puzzles present color- or picture-based tests of a user's mental acuity. Color- or picture-based puzzles are frequently integrated with individual square or cubic blocks by placing a color or partial pattern on a plurality of the blocks and directing a user to arrange these pieces into a larger geometric shape with different colors on each surface. Some puzzles include mechanical connections between the geometric shapes. One of the most famous and well-known three-dimensional puzzles that integrates geometric and color challenges is the “Spatial Logical Toy,” described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,116.